Modern websites allow a user to accomplish a myriad of tasks online from the user's computing device whether the device be a laptop, desktop, smartphone, tablet, or otherwise. These tasks may include retrieving information, purchasing items, creating content, communicating with other users, or any other online activity. While a website allows a user to accomplish one or more tasks, the website does not allow for multiple users to have the same experience without those users present at the same computing device.
To address the above issue, co-browsing systems exist that allow multiple devices to view interactions with a website across the multiple devices. While these co-browsing systems allow both users to view a synchronized website, there may be other useful information to a user beyond what is presented in the website. The user would have to go outside of the co-browsing environment to retrieve and/or view this information.
Overview
Embodiments described herein provide systems and methods for presenting contextual information in a co-browsing environment. In a particular embodiment, a method provides receiving an instruction in a co-browsing server to initiate a co-browsing session for a website with a first client and a second client. The method further provides determining contextual information related to a user of the first client and the website. The method further provides presenting the website at the first client and presenting the website at the second client, wherein an indication of the contextual information is overlaid on the website at the second client.
In some embodiments, determining the contextual information comprises determining an identity of the user of the first client, identifying topics from content of the website, and retrieving the contextual information from at least one database based on the identity of the user of the first client and the identified topics.
In some embodiments, the contextual information includes a selectable item associated with at least one of the identified topics, and the method further provides receiving a selection of the selectable item from a user of the second client.
In some embodiments, the method provides inserting the contextual information into the website as metadata associated with corresponding topics of the identified topics.
In some embodiments, the method provides transferring the contextual information to the second client.
In some embodiments, the indication of the contextual information comprises a plurality of graphical identifiers, wherein each graphical identifier of the plurality of graphical identifiers visually corresponds to a portion of the website displaying a topic of the identified topics.
In some embodiments, the method provides receiving a selection of a graphical identifier of the plurality of graphical identifiers from a user of the second client and displaying contextual information associated with the selected graphical identifier.
In some embodiments, the method provides receiving a selection of a show-all graphical identifier of the plurality of graphical identifiers and displaying contextual information associated with all graphical identifiers of the plurality of graphical identifiers.
In some embodiments, the indication of the contextual information comprises a plurality of graphical displays, wherein each graphical display of the plurality of graphical displays provides a portion of the contextual information and visually corresponds to a portion of the website displaying a topic of the identified topics.
In some embodiments, the method provides receiving an instruction from a user of the second client indicating a portion of the contextual information to share with the user of the first client and transferring the portion of the contextual information to the first client for presentation to the user of the first client.
In another embodiment a co-browsing server is provided that includes a communication interface configured to receive an instruction in a co-browsing server to initiate a co-browsing session for a website with a first client and a second client. The co-browsing server further includes a processing system configured to determine contextual information related to a user of the first client and the website, enable presentation of the website at the first client, and enable presentation of the website at the second client, wherein an indication of the contextual information is overlaid on the website at the second client.